1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel vapor treatment system. More specifically, the present invention relates an improvement to a fuel vapor treatment system equipped with an absolute pressure sensor.
2. Background Information
An example of a fuel vapor treatment system is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-317611. This fuel vapor treatment system has an absolute pressure sensor installed in the evaporation passage that communicates between the fuel tank and the canister. By measuring the atmospheric pressure as a reference pressure, this fuel vapor treatment system diagnoses leaks inside the fuel vapor treatment system based on the difference between the reference pressure and the pressure inside the evaporation passage.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved fuel vapor treatment system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will bercome apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.